


We will never speak of this again.

by Veritas_Liberte



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex as team building, Sten is frustrated, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veritas_Liberte/pseuds/Veritas_Liberte
Summary: You can't run around saving the world without blowing off a bit of steam. After an unsatisfying week a frustrated Sten finally takes Morrigan up on her constant flirtations. Soon other companions join in and an impromptu fuck turns into an all out orgy.





	We will never speak of this again.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was reading this piece where the author used sex as a character study. And I was bored. And I needed to practice my porn. So this happened. Not sure why I thought it was good to start practicing with six people but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It was the fault of the sorceress. The woman was conniving, seeking to control him through desire as she controlled all men. It was immensely irritating. Her comments might not have galled so, but he had not had access to a Tamassran in over a year. The warden had recently begun an affair with the Antivan assassin, a move in itself inadvisable, and canvas tents left little to the imagination. What he wouldn’t give for four solid walls. The Antivan was, at least, a skilled lover, but that did not reduce the distraction.

The day’s exertions had not helped. It had been a day of travel in a comparatively peaceful region. He did not wish for a horde of darkspawn, such would be foolish, but the exertion of battle would have been a welcome distraction. As it was, their comparatively safe position on the Northern road, not far from a group of soldier they had aided, had lead to a relaxing of the watch. Spirits had been produced. The obnoxious Dwarf had quickly drunk himself unconscious and fallen half into his tent. The elder Mage had retired with more dignity. Now there was nothing but the fire, liquor, and the most young and virile of his companions.

Yes, it was clearly the fault of the sorceress.

“Why do you stare at me so Qunari?”

“I am not staring”

“You certainly were, and lustfully too. Have you decided to succumb to your darker desires?”

“No.”

“So! You admit you desire me. Well, well.”

“Parsherra!”

“Perhaps you should not tease him so,” Leliana interjected, “Sten likes to act tough, but he’s really a big softie”. The Bard sat at the other side of the fire smirking at him.

“Not from where I sit,” Morrigan rejoined, “Though I do not know that I am inclined to share the view.”

“That doesn't trouble me. Sten is strong and vigorous and you are a very beautiful woman. My view is excellent no matter where I sit.”

These Bas would be the death of him.

Even so he might have resisted. He might have, if Morrigan had not risen from her place by the fire with the grace of a serpent in water. If she had not approached him, a wild dangerous thing standing before him with challenge in her eyes. If she had spoken, and broken the moment.

He grabbed her upper arm roughly, dragging her almost onto his lap, holding her face an inch in front of his, eyes black, control hanging by a thread.

“On you head be it,” he growled. At her defiant smirk he grabbed the front of her robes and tore.

An indignant cry tore from Morrigan’s throat turning to a groan as Sten bit the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Her hips rolled as if on instinct grinding hard against his groin. He was already throbbing with want as her juices began to flow. Both hands came to her hips and with one final pull the waist of her garment snapped and the remnants fell away from her body like so many leaves.

“You will pay for that Barbarian.”

“Doubtless I can find some rags that will serve as suitable compensation.”

“And shall I burn yours off instead?”

Sten grunted but acknowledged the justice of her comment. The heavier, metal pieces of his armour had been removed earlier in the evening. He removed his undershirt quickly. Grasping the woman tight against his body he pulled his trousers open and off, finally freeing his aching length.

“My, my, your people certainly are… proportional.”

“You were expecting something different?”

“No, no not at all,” Morrigan drawled.

“Good. Cease talking.”

Any response Morrigan might have had to that comment was forgotten as he lifted her torso with one hand. He captured the nearest nipple in his mouth and sucked. Morrigan's nails clawed for purchase on his shoulders as his other hand snaked under her body thrusting two thick fingers inside.

Her body was dripping arousal. Good, that would make it easier. The Sorceress would still need to be stretched, she was not designed to accommodate a Qunari even as she writhed wantonly against him.

“Fuck, you bastard.”

Sten shifted. He got on his knees and sat back on his heels. He spun Morrigan around, pressing her back against his chest. He spread her legs, hooking each knee outside his own thigh. Exposing her body wantonly in the light of the fire.

Finally he pressed into her, growling as he did. Rolling his hips into the tight, silken depths. He resisted his forehead against her back for one moment to catch his breath. Then slowly, inexorably he began to move.

He heard a moan not far away. Leliana had already loosened her clothes. Her bottom lip swollen and slick from biting it. One hand pinched and rolled a nipple while the other snaked between her legs as she ground against her own arousal.

All must have a purpose.

All must serve their purpose.

“Priestess. Is there not a better use for your mouth.”

It may have been phrased as a question but it really wasn’t and Leliana knew it. She crawled forward to where Sten had spread Morrigan out like a Feast Day offering. Her head was thrown back against Sten’s shoulder arching her back and pressing her breasts forward.

Leliana's eyes were nearly black as she reached for the other woman.

“Truly, it would be a sin not to worship such a beautiful creature.”

When Morrigan first felt the soft hands and mouth on her breasts her mind did not immediately make sense of them. She was distracted by the thick, hot member relentlessly driving into her. The strong fingers digging into her hip. The enormous hand holding her arms together. When the tongue trailed under her breast and began to travel south with sucking kisses and nips she looked down in shock finally registering the other woman. How dare she!

Leliana moaned as she reached the crux of her thigh, tongue lapping greedily at the point where their bodies joined as Sten’s hot member continued to thrust into her. Here was no threat or usurper. The woman worshipped her, as well she should. Well perhaps she would permit it. This time. Then all thought was lost in a cry as Leliana’s lips found her clit and sucked.

Those remaining around the campsite had long since stopped pretending to pay attention to anything else. Alistair in particular looked like all his most debauched dreams had manifested in front of him and he didn’t have a clue what to do. Which was more or less the case.

Zevran held his warden lover indulging in light teasing strokes as they enjoyed the display.

“Cara Mia, such a beautiful sight. But it hurts my heart to see our beautiful bard so neglected. We should correct this, no?”

“Mmmmm, Alistar too. The poor man looks as though he might explode.”

“Indeed. Your generous heart does not deceive you mi amor. We must assist them. It is the right thing to do.”

The laughter this last comment inspired was cut off with a biting, passionate kiss before the lovers turned each to their own prey.

Alistar had not noticed this exchange. Indeed he likely would not have noticed if the fade opened up in front of him provided it did not block the view. The first thing to register was a firm hand tugging his belt open with some urgency.

“Wha..?!”

“Don’t you want to join the fun?”

“Yes.. I mean, I don’t… I mean.. Maker’s Breath!”

“Shhh, don’t worry. Zev and I will take care of you.”

Then a warm mouth enveloped him and he was lost.

Zevran meanwhile approached Leliana. He gripped her hips firmly, enjoying the play of firelight on her creamy skin. When she responded by shifting her knees a touch apart and angling her pelvis up to expose herself more fully he took the permission for what it was.

Such beauty.

Leliana might be Ferelden by birth, but she was raised in Orlais. She kept herself clean and trim. Her skin smelled of leather and rose water. Zevran would not waste the opportunity to indulge in such delicacy. He traced his tongue along the tops of her thighs, dipping and teasing the folds of her labia. Then he slowly worked his way up and down with building intensity. When he swirled around her tight little asshole Leliana cried out, trembling as her wet cunt clenched desperately as though to grab at anything…good to know.

Zevran began to use his fingers. Moistening them inside the woman then shifting to penetrate her again. Two fingers thrust into her cunt as a third gently prodded the back door. Her hips began to rock in an encouraging motion as he worked to build her pleasure to greater heights.

Looking up, he caught the eyes of the stoic giant. Sten was still fucking Morrigan with the powerful, unhurried yet unrelenting strokes of a machine. He held Morrigan spread open, her arms pinned behind her causing her to arch back, her breasts exposed in the firelight. If Leliana’s skin was alabaster Morrigan’s glowed like a flame. Her nipples pebbled in the cold night air made him catch his breath.

Just then he heard a cry as Alistar climaxed, spilling down the throat of his lover. Excellent. The boy needed to take the edge off, and with the famous Grey Warden stamina he would be able to recuperate in no time.

Indeed he found his mouth captured in a kiss as Zevran’s lover tasted Leliana’s arousal. Sucking the nectar from his lips as he, in return, plundered for the taste of Alistar’s musk and seed.

“Mmmm, delicious. Where would you like him now my love?”

Zevran saw Alistar standing naked, blushing fiercely, with his arousal returned in full force, if indeed it had ever gone down. “Excellent mi amor, perhaps he could fill our beautiful bard. But only if you ride me Cara Mia.”

That earned him a playful bite. Then Alistar was pushed forward. He knelt, with hesitation behind Leliana, who by this time was making displeased noises and trying to rock back while still eating out Morrigan with fierce abandon. He became more confused when Zevran flipped on his back with his head still between Alistar's knees. A moan sounded behind him as his friend sank down onto Zevran’s cock. Zevran’s hands, meanwhile, gripped his hips. Urging him forward with the silent promise that they would guide him and not let him embarrass himself.

He pressed forward into Leliana and oh it was bliss. The warmth and wetness like a silken sheath, so different from the mouth he just enjoyed. He tried to follow the guidance of the hands, matching his rhythm to Sten. He grasped the smooth cheeks and pulled against them, thrusting harder and deeper.

Zevran’s mouth had not been idle. His tongue flicked and danced along, now he sucked on Leliana’s clit, now he laved Alistar’s balls, all the time writhing and moaning as his lover rode him.

Sten looked down on them all like some benevolent god. He had not anticipated quite this many players when this had begun but he would not complain about the vision of writhing flesh laid out in front of him. The witch had almost gone lax in her pleasure, clenching again and again around his cock. He released her arms and grasped a breast, pinching and rolling the nipple eliciting a cry from his partner. She arched and bucked as if trying both to escape and to fuck herself harder on him. The bard had crouched lower, taking one of his testicles in her mouth. If he wanted to reach an end on his terms it would have to be soon. He thrust harder and faster, nuzzling against Morrigan’s neck he reached the juncture of the shoulder and bit. Hard. Morrigan screamed as he fucked into her wildly, finally releasing his long coiled tension as he came and came and came.

Zevran and Alistair both took inspiration, fucking Leliana faster and harder, working her into a frenzy as she moaned and screamed, lost for the moment in her own pleasure. Zevran, let go of Alistar's hips using his hands instead to caress, and pressing that one spot behind his balls that pressed Alistar to the hardest orgasim of his life. As each cried their release in turn their partners worked them through it, focusing on each one’s pleasure as it peaked.

Soon the spent bodies were entangled together in a rough semblance of their coupling. Sten found himself again beside Morrigan as they panted in the firelight.

“Well,” said Morrigan, “that was certainly unexpected. Does this mean you will no longer protest my advances? ‘Twould be a pity.”

Sten scowled, she was never going to let this go.

“We will never speak of this again.” He said finally.

Morrigan’s laugh rang out over the camp, possibly more relaxed than it had ever been. “Excellent. The same time next week then?”

And wonder of wonders, Sten laughed.


End file.
